Various devices can be installed in a well traversing a hydrocarbon-bearing subterranean formation. Some devices control the flow rate of fluid between the formation and tubing, such as production or injection tubing. An example of these devices is a flow control device or inflow control device that can be associated with a production interval isolated by packers and that can control production of fluid by creating a pressure drop of fluid flowing through the device.
A completion assembly can be ran downhole with a packer. Pressure can be introduced in the tubing to set the packer. Subsequent to setting the packer, openings or ports in the assembly can be created for fluid production.
Some assemblies include components that facilitate or allow creation of ports for fluid production. For example, an assembly can include openings plugged with aluminum or polylactic acid (PLA) that can dissolve on exposure to acid introduced into the bore (in the case of aluminum) or to an environment of the bore (in the case of PLA). PLA plugs, however, may be unable to withstand pressure above a certain threshold.
Assemblies are desirable, however, that can allow for relatively high pressure to set a packer and then allow for fluid flow without requiring the introduction of acid.